


Lost in Love

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek2019 [1]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexaweek2019, Clumsy Lexa, Enamored Clarke, F/F, Fluff and Smut, day1, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa is completely useless ever since Clarke transferred to her college. She just can't seem to stay on her feet whenever she is around Clarke.Clarke finds it absolutely adorable





	Lost in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is our contribution to Clexaweek2019 for Day 1: Useless Lesbian
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

TonDc University was the top school on the east coast and Lexa was proud to attend, but lately she found herself getting more and more distracted in class. It was unusual for her as she prided herself on being a good student since she was there on a scholarship. The last thing she wanted to do was lose it, but still, Lexa couldn’t help herself.

It was the presence of a new student that had Lexa zoning out when she should have been focused in class. Clarke Griffin had transferred to their school the first semester of her sophomore year and it was only a month into the semester and Lexa couldn’t concentrate no matter how hard she tried. .

“Lex, focus,” Her best friend, Anya hissed from her seat next to her. Lexa had glanced behind her to watch Clarke for a moment. She had yet to say a word to the blonde, but still couldn’t stop sneaking glances at her as much as she could.

Clarke was beautiful and Lexa was so very, very gay.

“I am,” Lexa snapped back as she refocused her attention back to the teacher, but having no idea what he was even saying.

“Sure you are,” Anya shook her head, “Pathetic, I tell you.”

Before, Lexa could respond, class ended and the flurry of activity around them made it impossible to fire back at her friend. Lexa packed up her stuff, but kept an eye on Clarke as she moved towards the exit. Right before she left the room, Clarke winked at her which resulted in Lexa spilling her coffee all over her desk.

“Crap,” Lexa jumped up as coffee trickled down on her pants, “Son of a…” Paper towels were thrust at her a minute later. Lexa nodded her thanks to Anya and did her best to ignore the knowing smirk she just knew was painted on Anya’s face.

“Smooth, Lex,” Anya slapped her on the back, “Real smooth. How you ever had a girlfriend before, I will never know.”

“Are you going to help me or just stand there?”

“I got you some paper towels, didn’t I?” Anya leaned against her desk and crossed her arms, “That was helping...technically.”

“Asshole,” Lexa muttered as she cleaned up the mess and wiped her pants as best as she could. Once done, Lexa tossed her cup and towels in the trash and stomped from the class with Anya trailing after her laughing.

Lexa was embarrassed and was glad nobody else saw except Anya, but the teasing she was going to have to endure only made her mood sour. It wasn’t until she saw Clarke walking down the mostly empty hallway did she finally smile. Clarke was wearing a skirt and a blue blouse that brought out the color of her eyes. Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders in silky waves that Lexa ached to run her hands through.

She stopped to admire the view only to have Anya run into her and almost knock her down.

“What the fuck did you stop for?” Anya looked at her and than down the hall. She smirked, “Dumbass,” Anya sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Just go talk to her.”

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, unable to deny what Anya said. She really was when it came to Clarke. The air conditioner had broken in the building and they had massive fans spread throughout the buildings. Lexa had forgotten about them until she felt her clothes flapping with the power of the wind that the fan created. Lexa looked up just as Clarke’s skirt flew up. At her first peak of Clarke’s red lacy underwear, Lexa’s mouth dropped open and her mouth watered at the sight.

“Oh my god!”

“Help her, you idiot,” Anya pushed her, but Lexa was frozen in place as she stared at Clarke’s ass snug in the panties. She couldn’t move, the view was too much and Lexa had to clench her hands at her sides to prevent herself from reaching out. Lexa knew she should help, she did, but couldn’t get her feet to move.

Clarke finally got her skirt down after stepping out from the fan’s path. Lexa saw her face flush red and she just knew how embarrassed, Clarke must feel. She understood perfectly as she had her fair share of embarrassing moments. Lexa wanted to say something to her, but didn’t know what.

“Fuck me,” Lexa mumbled.

“Fucking useless lesbian,” Anya slapped her on the back. Lexa didn’t have a comeback as she watched Clarke hurry away, “You have three classes with her and yet you haven’t managed to speak to her. I mean seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Lexa ignored Anya and made her way down the hall after Clarke, “I’m gonna be late, talk to you later,” Whatever, Anya said in reply, was carried away by the wind. She needed to apologize to Clarke because she knew Clarke had seen her staring.

She felt awful. Lexa wanted to try and rectify the situation.

“Clarke!” Lexa called out as Clarke rounded a corner. She breathed out a sigh relief as Clarke stopped and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Lexa?” She put a hand on her hip and stared at her. Lexa froze as she didn’t realize Clarke knew her name.

“You know my name?” Lexa shook her head as that was the first thing that popped out of her mouth, “I mean I’m sorry,” Lexa rushed out, putting her hands in the straps of her backpack, “I shouldn’t have stared. I know it was wrong and I…” Lexa stopped when Clarke held up a hand and smiled.

“First of all, yes I know who you are,” Clarke shook her head with a smile, “ Second of all, it’s okay, you looked, I mean it was embarrassing, no doubt, but at least I have sexy underwear on and not granny panties.”

Lexa’s mind immediately flashed back to the view and she licked her lips. Sexy panties indeed. She realized she hadn’t responded and looked up to see Clarke staring at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

“That’s...yeah....good,” Lexa stumbled over her words and her cheeks tinged pink, “I...okay.”

Clarke’s laugh sent tingles down her spine and her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest when Clarke laid a hand on her forearm. The jolt she felt had her heart racing and she swore Clarke could feel it too.

“You’re cute, sit next to me in class,” Clarke husked and squeezed her arm before letting go.

Lexa nodded dumbly and watched Clarke disappear into the classroom. She followed after her only to trip over her own two feet and go crashing to the ground.

“Fuck,” Lexa exclaimed. She could hear her classmates laughing and talking, but she blocked them out until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Clarke was beside her with a hand held out to her.

Lexa took it, “Yeah, I’m okay,” Her knee throbbed and her palms were cut, but otherwise, Lexa knew she was okay.

“You’re bleeding,” Clarke took her hands in hers. Lexa lost her breath as Clarke gently probed around her cuts, “Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“To get you cleaned up,” Clarke answered and held her hand loosely in hers.

“What about class?” Lexa couldn’t help but ask. School was very important to her no matter how she felt about Clarke.

“I’ll email the professor and we can get the notes, okay?” Clarke asked. “Please come with me,” Clarke looked at her with such concern and softness in her eyes, that it was Lexa’s undoing.

“Okay,” Lexa let Clarke lead her from the room and away from the laughter of her fellow classmates. Lexa didn’t blame them for laughing, if it was anybody else, Lexa might have laughed as well.

She smiled as she left class. Lexa couldn’t help but wonder how her day had turned out like this. Instead of questioning, Lexa was content to follow Clarke.

-=-

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Clarke asked again as she watched Lexa follow her into her apartment.

“Yeah, just stings a bit,” Lexa admitted and Clarke could see she was embarrassed.

“I’m not surprised, that was a hard fall,” Clarke led her over to her couch and sat Lexa down, “I’ll be right back, I need to get the first aid kit,” Lexa nodded and looked around her small apartment. Clarke watched her for a moment before heading to her bathroom. Her apartment was only a one bedroom, one bathroom studio so not much to it, but it was home for Clarke.

She grabbed her first aid kit from under the sink and hurried back to Lexa who was right where she left her, “I like your place.”

Clarke flushed under Lexa’s steady gaze, “Thank you,” She took one of Lexa’s hands in hers and noticed a decent size gash on one palm. She pulled out a bandage and bottle of alcohol The other wasn’t that bad, luckily, “This may sting a little bit,” Clarke said as she poured it over her wound. She felt Lexa tense and a hiss of pain escaped through her lips. She blew softly over Lexa’s cut to ease the burn, “That helping?”

Lexa eyes were wide as she nodded, “Yes, I always hate this part,” Lexa winced, “Thanks for...helping me.”

“My pleasure,” Clarke replied and met Lexa’s green eyes, “How did you fall anyways? Did you trip?” She asked, putting the bandaid on and wrapping Lexa’s hand in gauze to protect it.

Lexa looked down and Clarke could see the tips of Lexa’s ears turning red, “Yeah, I did,” Lexa admitted with a sheepish smile. She ran a hand over the back of her neck, “I’m not the most sure footed person ever.”

“Is that your way of saying you’re clumsy?” Clarke teased with a smile.

“Yes,” Lexa nodded.

“You’re adorable,” Clarke husked, “I bet you don’t even realize it.”

“I’m not, not at all” Lexa shook her head and stood up. Lexa fidgeted with her hands, “I should go.”

Clarke bolted up, “What, why? You don’t have to leave.”

Lexa tripped over her bag that was on the ground and stumbled into Clarke’s arms.

“See…I told you...” Lexa said, but Clarke noticed Lexa’s gaze dropped to her lips. Clarke couldn’t help but look down as well.

“I do, but maybe I’ll be there to catch you,” Clarke ached to kiss her, but wasn’t sure if now was the right time. She pulled back reluctantly, “You could stay for dinner.”

“I don’t want to impose,” Lexa shook her head and stepped back out of Clarke’s embrace, “I’ve already overstepped my welcome.”

“I’m not sure you could overstay your welcome, Clarke murmured and was surprised by her admission as they’d just met. Sure, Clarke had seen Lexa around before and even shared a couple classes with her, but had never talked to her before today.

Not for the lack of wanting to.

“What?” Lexa questioned trying to meet her eye.

“Nothing, you’re welcome to stay, but I understand if you’re busy,” Clarke tried not to let her emotion show and let Lexa see how disappointed she was.

“I need to study,” Lexa squeaked and Clarke realized she was pushing Lexa too hard too fast, “I want...I can’t.”

“I understand,” Clarke took a step back and let Lexa grab her backpack, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow?”

“Yeah, umm yeah, I’ll be there,” Lexa mumbled and scooted past her to the door, “Thank you for your help.”

Before Clarke could reply, Lexa was gone. She collapsed on the couch and smiled at how her afternoon turned out. First her skirt blows up for all to see and than the sweetest person she’s ever met basically fell for her. Literally.

Her phone rang and Clarke answered it without looking at who was calling, “Hello.”

“Why did you bail on class?” Octavia asked. Clarke had completely forgotten her friend was in that class when she saw Lexa.

“I had something to take care of,” Clarke said and hoped Octavia would drop it.

“Yeah, but I saw you leave with Woods after she fell, so spill, Griff,” Octavia laughed, “I didn’t realize you two knew each other.”

“We have a couple classes together, but technically we talked for the first time today,” Clarke didn’t want to get into it, “She was bleeding and I wanted to help.”

“And?”

“And nothing,” Clarke deflected, “How’s Lincoln?”

“Lincoln is good,” Octavia gushed, “we’re good. He’s taking me on a getaway this weekend.”

“Oh,” Clarke feigned enthusiasm, “Where?”

“He won’t tell me. All he said about was it a surprise,” She could hear Octavia pouting from here, “I thought for sure he would have told you something.”

“Nope, he didn’t,” Clarke shook her head even though Octavia couldn’t see her, “Isn’t it your two year anniversary or something?” She asked even though she already knew because Octavia had been mentioning it for weeks.

“Yes, yes it is,” Octavia squealed.

“Thought so, anything else going on?” Clarke attempted, but knew she failed when Octavia laughed.

“Nope, I indulged you when you asked about Lincoln, because well I can’t not talk about him. Not anymore. Now, stop trying to change the subject,” Octavia tsked, “I know you too well and I know when you’re avoiding the question. What gives about Lexa?”

Clarke sighed, “I asked her stay for dinner,” Clarke admitted, “She said no and bolted.”

“You laid on the Griffin charm and she resisted?” Octavia voice went an octave higher.

“I didn’t lay on any charm, I was just being friendly,” Clarke defended and didn’t like that Octavia was assuming anything, “She’s kind and sweet and I’m not…”

Octavia cut her off mid rant, “I didn’t say you had ill intentions, I’m just surprised is all.”

“Why?”

“Do you like her?” Octavia said loudly and Clarke had to pull the phone back from ear, “I mean like her like her.”

“You’re making it sound like we’re in high school,” Clarke shook with head with a small smile, “I know of her, but I don’t know her”

“But you want to,” Octavia prodded.

“I do,” Clarke paused, “There’s just something about her,” Clarke didn’t know how to explain it, but Octavia was right, she did want to get to know Lexa. Whether it be as a friend or something more.

Secretly she was hoping for more.

“I see,” Octavia didn’t elaborate and Clarke could only imagine what was going through her best friend’s head.

“I got homework to do, I’ll talk to you later,” Clarke did have work to do, but honestly just needed a moment to herself and stop the interrogation from her friend.

“Okay, but this conversation isn’t done.”

“Don’t I know it?” Clarke shook her head and hung up the phone. She smiled and tossed her phone beside her.

The rest of the evening was spent going over the little time she spent in Lexa’s company. Clarke couldn’t wait to spend even more time with her if Lexa was willing.

She really hoped so.

-=-  
Anya had teased her all night about how nervous she was about the offered seat. She didn’t know if Clarke meant it or not.

“Come on, Lexa, she’s not going to bite you!” Anya scolded as she stood outside the door. Lexa scowled at her. Anya just smirked before she shrugged, “or maybe she is.”

WIthout another word, Lexa strode into the class and made her way to the empty desk that was next to the one, Clarke usually occupied. She held her breath as she put her books down and her pulse was racing like mad as Lexa sat down. She was early by five minutes which was no different from any other day so of course, Clarke wasn’t there yet. Lexa took out her notebook and pretended to study, but really she was watching as, over the next five minutes, person after person filed in.

None of them were Clarke.

Two minutes ticked past and the class was nearly full and Lexa’s heart was beating out of her chest waiting on pins and needles for Clarke to walk in even tho she knew Clarke was almost always the last one through the door. Clarke was always combing down her blonde hair like she had just made a mad dash from the lockers and probably had. This time, as the door was pulled closed, the new girl Ontari slipped in instead. Lexa looked up to see Ontari drop her bag next to Clarke’s empty chair and sit in her seat.

Lexa wanted to argue and tell her that seat was saved, but she didn’t get the best vibe off Ontari. She sighed heavily and looked at her notes, but her head snapped up when the door opened again.

This time, Clarke walked in and Lexa couldn’t help but watch Clarke look around. When their eyes met, Clarke smiled and winked which set Lexa’s cheeks on fire. She went to give a small wave back, but instead spilled her water across her desk.

“Shit,” Lexa jumped up quickly, but Ms Kane brought her some paper towels. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone as she quickly mopped up the mess. Lexa could feel the stares and hear the snickers of her classmates, “Sorry,” She mumbled and sat back down.

“It happens to us all dear,” Ms Kane patted her hand and started the lesson. Lexa barely paid attention, her thoughts consumed with how much of an idiot she’d been since officially meeting Clarke.

Finally, class was over and Lexa waited until everyone walked out and refused to meet Clarke’s eye when she felt her staring at her. Once everyone filed out, Lexa made her way out of class, only to stop suddenly when she saw Clarke waiting for her.

Lexa started to wave, but put her hand down quickly, “Hi, Clarke.”

“Hey,” Clarke smiled at her, “I was wondering if I could get your number?”

“You want my number?” Lexa couldn’t believe it, but dutifully pulled out her own phone.

“Of course I do,” Clarke winked at her again, “Is that okay with you?”

“Ye...yes!” She said more loudly than she intended and caught a couple looks from people in the hallway. Lexa rattled over her number and within a minute, Clarke’s number popped up on her screen in a text.

“Now you have mine,” Clarke adjusted the strap of her backpack, “I was wondering if you’d like to grab a coffee with me?”

“When?” Lexa cocked her head to the side, confused at why Clarke was asking.

“Do you have class now?”

“Yes,” Lexa answered honestly, “But then I’m done for the day.”

Clarke’s face lit up, “Would you like to grab a coffee with me after your next class?”

“Yeah, that works,” Lexa was flabbergasted and kept shifting from foot to foot, “Where?”

“Say ‘The Ark’ at two?” Clarke put a hand on her arm, but Lexa figured she was just being nice.

“Sounds good, I’ll meet you there,” Lexa looked down at her watch, “I gotta go or I’m going to be late.”

‘I understand, and just so you know, Lex, I’m looking forward to it,” Clarke squeezed her arm before she walked away. Lexa just stood there staring after her until she realized if she didn’t move now, she would be late.

The next two hours seemed to drag on as Lexa stared anxiously at the clock. She wondered if Clarke just needed help studying for class or maybe even tutoring. Lexa couldn’t believe Clarke could be interested in her as anything more than a friend.

If that.

But she was hopeful.

Finally, class ended and for the first time ever, Lexa was up and out of her seat before everyone else. ‘The Ark’ was within walking distance, so she took off at a brisk pace and arrived a few minutes after two.

She took a deep breath and looked inside to see Clarke already there. Lexa smiled just seeing her, but it wasn’t until Clarke glanced up and saw her that Lexa’s heart started racing.

Clarke smiled and waved her in. Lexa nodded and took a step still staring at Clarke not realizing the door was closed. She ran right into the glass door because she wasn’t paying attention. It knocked her flat on her ass.

Her whole body hurt from the impact with the ground, but Lexa mostly felt pain radiating from her face, especially her head.

Lexa felt her face heat up in embarrassment for the second day in a row. Maybe, Anya was right, she really was a useless lesbian.

At least when it came to Clarke Griffin.

Maybe, Clarke hadn’t seen. Lexa tried to convince herself of that fact, but when she heard the door open, Lexa knew who it was before she even looked up.

“You know you need to open the door to step inside right?” Clarke spoke, but Lexa kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

“I’m aware,” Her head hurt, but not as bad as she expected. Lexa tried to smile, but knew it was more a grimace.

“Can you stand?”

“I think so,” Lexa went to push herself up, but Clarke held out a hand to help. Lexa took it and was surprised when Clarke pulled her up easily, “Thank you.”

“No problem. I feel like this is becoming a common occurrence,” Clarke smiled.

“What is?”

“You falling for me.”

Lexa choked on her tongue, “I...what..no...you…” She realized she was still holding Clarke’s hand and dropped it quickly.

“Relax, I’m teasing,” Clarke stepped closer and Lexa resisted the urge to move back. Clarke’s lips brushed against her ear, “Or am I?”

She gulped, “Whaaaaat?” Lexa squeaked and turned to see the humor in Clarke’s eyes.

“You’re so easy to tease, I love it,” Clarke squeezed her arm, “Are you still wanting to grab a coffee? Is your head okay?”

Lexa just nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Is that a yes?” Clarke tilted her head and looked directly into her eyes. Lexa loved the color of Clarke’s eyes. They were so, so blue.

“Yes,” Lexa croaked out.

“Are you sure we don’t need to go to the hospital and make sure you don’t have a concussion?” Lexa could see the worry in Clarke’s eyes.

She tore her gaze away and shook her head, “No, that isn’t necessary.”

“Okay, but if you start to feel dizzy, please let me know.”

“I will,” Lexa promised, her heart beating faster at the thought that Clarke cared. She was a good friend. If they were even friends, Lexa wasn’t even sure.

“Good,” Clarke reached for the door first, “Maybe I should get this just in case.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, “Probably safer.”

“I thought so,” Clarke opened the door with a flourish and gestured Lexa to go in first, “Just in case you fall again, this time, I can catch you.”

She flushed under her gaze, something she’d been doing constantly in Clarke’s presence. Lexa couldn’t help it, she was just so, so gay, “Thanks.”

Clarke led her back to the table she was previously sitting at and Lexa slid into the booth across from her. Fortunately for her, there wasn’t a lot of people there which helped minimize her embarrassment.

“Can I get you a coffee?” Clarke asked, her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yea...yes...please,” Lexa nodded and wondered why Clarke was being so nice to her. She didn’t know her, but in the past two days, Clarke had helped her and didn’t make fun of her like most would in her position. She knew Clarke was just being nice and if Clarke wanted to be friends, Lexa wouldn’t say no.

Even though every time she saw Clarke, it sent her heart fluttering like mad.

“How do you take it?” Clarke asked as she stood up.

“Black,” Lexa answered looking up at her with a small smile, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Clarke winked and strutted off. Lexa’s eyes drifted to Clarke’s ass, but when she tore her eyes away and looked up, Clarke was watching her. Lexa blushed, but all Clarke did was smile knowingly. Lexa let out a sigh of relief that Clarke didn’t seem to be bothered at all by her staring.

She seemed to do that a lot with Clarke around. Thank god, Anya wasn’t there because she would tease her endlessly.

Clarke came back with two coffees and a couple scones, “Thought you might be hungry as well. I hope you like blueberry?” She set down her coffee and handed Lexa hers before she sat down, not across from her like Lexa thought she would, but instead right next to her. Their thighs and shoulders brushed together that sent tingles throughout her body, “Figured this would be easier for us to share.”

“Okay,” Lexa swallowed thickly, “Blueberry is my favorite...thank you, Clarke.”

“Happy to be of service, Lex.”

“Lex?” She cocked an eyebrow at the nickname.

“Nobody calls you that?” Clarke asked.

“Not really, no,” Lexa was used to people calling her Alexandria until she shortened it, but never Lex. She found that she liked it.

At least coming from Clarke.

“That’s surprising,” She shifted to look her in the eye, “If you don’t want me to call you that, I won’t.”

“No,” Lexa locked eyes with her, “I like it.”

“Good to know,” Clarke bit her bottom lip again and Lexa couldn’t help her gaze locked on the bottom lip and wishing she could pull it into her own mouth.

“Why did you want to meet here?” Lexa asked hesitantly. It was a question that had been bugging her and it slipped out before she could stop it.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Clarke put a hand on her forearm and squeezed lightly.

“No…” The feeling of Clarke’s hand burned where Clarke touched her, “I don’t understand.”

“You’re adorable,” Clarke let go of her arm and Lexa already missed her touch, not that she could admit that. All Clarke was doing was being friendly.

Right?

“Thank you, I think…” Lexa took a sip of her coffee and tried to control her racing thoughts.

Clarke just laughed, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow, “Tomorrow is Saturday, so I’ll probably do some things around my apartment.”

“And tomorrow night?”

“I have no plans,” Lexa wasn’t going to admit that her idea of a Saturday night was to sit on her couch and watch documentaries.

“How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night at my place?” Clarke looked at her with so much hope, Lexa knew she couldn’t say no.

“What time?” Lexa asked, a blush coating her cheeks.

“Say seven?” Clarke smiled wide and Lexa couldn’t help but mirror it because Clarke was absolutely stunning when she smiled and her eyes alight with happiness.

“Sounds good.”

Clarke checked her watch, “Crap, I gotta go, I have class,” She grabbed a pen from her bag and scribbled down something on a napkin, “here’s my address.”

Lexa took it with a smile and noticed that Clarke didn’t live far from her, only a couple blocks, “I’ll be there.

“Perfect,” Clarke scooted out of the booth, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Clarke leaned down and kissed her cheek before she waved, “I’m gonna be late, but it was totally worth it.”

If her face could get any redder, Lexa was sure it did. The cheek where Clarke kissed her burned and Lexa went to raise her hand to touch the spot, but instead knocked her coffee over and spilled it all over her pants, “Fuck!” How many times could she spill something on herself. Lexa felt like she would be the record holder if this kept up.

“What am I going to do with you?” Clarke murmured and handed her napkins, “Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m just glad it wasn’t scalding hot,” Lexa started to mop up the mess, “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I do though because I really do gotta go,” Clarke looked at her with a small frown.

“It’s quite alright, my fault,” She smiled ruefully, “You sure you still want me to come over for dinner?”

“Absolutely,” Clarke smiled, “Bye, Lex.”

“Bye, Clarke,” Lexa watched Clarke hurry out before putting her head in her hands and groaning loudly. She looked up in surprise when she heard someone sit down across from her, “Oh fuck me.”

“Nope,” Anya smirked, “That was sooo painful to watch,” She laughed and shook her head, “I didn’t think it could get any worse, but you proved me wrong. Again.”

“Shut up, An,” Lexa sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“You’re such a useless lesbian,” Anya grabbed the scone that was still on the table and took a bite.

“I’m going home,” Lexa stood up, but quickly covered her crotch when Anya pointed.

“It looks like you peed yourself,” Anya laughed again, “Oh my god!”

Lexa ignored her, but knew Anya was right. Thank god, she didn’t live far and knew within ten minutes she could be home, “Bye An. Always a pleasure” She shot her best friend a look, “not.”

Anya stayed in the booth still laughing hysterically with tears running down her cheeks. Lexa huffed and hurried out. Of course, Anya had to be there and see her make a complete fool of herself yet again in front of Clarke.

She hoped tomorrow night would be better, but Lexa knew better than to hold her breath. Anya was right. When it came to a pretty girl, she really was useless.

Clarke wasn’t just a pretty girl, she was a beautiful woman and Lexa wasn’t sure why Clarke invited her over for dinner, but knew she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to see her again.

-=-

The next day, Clarke paced her apartment and found herself unusually nervous. It wasn’t like her though because she’d been on plenty of dates before, but had never invited someone to her place for a first date. She cleaned her entire place until sparkled and had everything prepared for dinner. She stuck with something simple and decided on a lasagna and salad.

Never before had she’d been so happy about those cooking classes she took with Raven and Octavia. Even though she would never admit to them, not after all her complaints during the course.

Her door opened and Clarke whipped around. It wasn’t even six yet, last time she checked. Then again, Lexa wouldn’t just walk in, she was too polite and Clarke was right because it wasn’t her.

It was Octavia and Raven.

“What are you two doing here?” Clarke leaned against the counter with her arms crossed.

“That’s not a very nice welcome for your two best friends,” Octavia closed the door behind her.

“And here we were going to invite you out the the club tonight,” Raven added and flopped down on the couch.

“I’m good, I have plans,” Clarke still needed to finish getting ready and as much as she loved her friends, she wished they would leave.

“What kind of plans?” Octavia asked, pushing Raven’s legs off the couch so she could sit down.

“A date?” Raven asked.

“I invited Lexa over,” Clarke admitted, knowing the sooner they had the information they wanted, the sooner they’d leave, “Now I need you two to leave.”

“So it is a date?” Raven clapped her hands together.

“You’re having her here?” Octavia questioned with a look of surprise.

“Yes, I am,” Clarke wondered if that wasn’t a good thing, “Is that bad?”

“Nope,” Raven shook her head and stood up, “What are you going to wear?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet,” Clarke answered, running a hand through her hair.

“We can help,” Octavia stood up too, “Are you ordering food or are you cooking?”

“Cooking,” Clarke gestured to the kitchen, “Lasagna and salad.”

“Perfect.”

“Wine?” Raven walked into the kitchen and looked around.

“Yeah, I have red and white as well as beer. I’m not even sure Lexa drinks,” Clarke should have asked her, but Lexa had been so nervous yesterday, Clarke found her too adorable and had completely forgotten.

“That’s safe,” Octavia called from her bedroom. Clarke knew Octavia was going through her closet and if anyone could pull the perfect outfit together quickly, it was her. “Guessing you want casual, but sexy?”

“Yeah that would be good,” Clarke looked towards her bedroom and could see Octavia moving about.

“Okay.”

She turned back around and saw Raven reaching into her fridge.

“Rae!” Clarke scolded.

“What?” Raven pulled out of her fridge with a beer, “I was thirsty.”

“By all means, help yourself,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Thanks,” Raven popped open the beer with her opener, “I will.”

“I swear…” Clarke was cut off by Octavia calling for her. She headed towards her bedroom with Raven on her heels. She found an outfit laid out on her bed which consisted of dark wash jeans, a sky blue v-neck and a pair of black boots. Next to it was her favorite pair of lingerie. Clarke cocked an eyebrow, “It’s a first date, O.”

“Yeah and…” Octavia challenged, “that’s never stopped you before.”

“This is different,” Clarke blushed and looked down.

“Oh I see,” Raven wiggled her eyebrows, “Well I think our work is done,”

“What time is she getting here?”

“Seven,” Clarke checked the time, “Fuck, that’s only forty minutes.”

“Chill, you have time,” Raven rolled her eyes and took a long pull of her beer.

“Relax, Griff, everything will be great,” Octavia patted her on the shoulder. “You’ll see.”

“I know. But it’s Lexa.” Clarke was holding her breath just at the thought.

Octavia rolled her eyes, “get in the shower, C. You got this.”

“Ok, yeah.” Clarke dashed off for her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Stripping her clothes off onto the cold tile floor she turned the water on and climbed into the shower.

The hot water felt heavenly, but Clarke knew she didn’t have time to linger. She quickly washed her hair and body before running a razor over her legs and armpits. Just because it was first date, didn’t mean she couldn’t look and feel nice. She got out and dried off noticing she still had twenty five minutes.

“Fuck,” Clarke padded into her bedroom naked and got dressed before rushing back in the bathroom to blow dry her hair before she applied enough makeup for eyes to pop. She glanced in the mirror to double check and smiled, “Good enough,” She said to herself and took a minute to breath.

A knock sounded on the door and Clarke hurried across her apartment to open the door. She noticed the flowers she bought were on the table along with two place settings and the oven had preheated. She smiled at her friends for helping her out.

“Coming,” She called and slid the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. She couldn’t help but peek through the peephole to make sure it was Lexa and smiled when it was in fact her.

Lexa looked so damn good in black jeans, a green flannel with a leather jacket thrown over it. Her hair was down and Clarke wanted to run her fingers through her hair. She pulled back feeling like a peeper and instead opened the door.

“Hey, I’m glad you could make it,” Clarke smiled and stepped back for Lexa to enter.

“Me too,” Lexa stepped into the apartment, “I mean, I’m glad I could make it too.” she smiled and finished, “here I am.”

Clarke laughed, “I hope you like lasagna,” She led them towards the kitchen and fiddled with her hands as she looked at Lexa.

“I love lasagna,” Lexa stopped, reached out and took one of Clarke’s hands from her and kissed it softly, “you look beautiful.” She dropped Clarke’s hand suddenly, “I ..sorry...I know this isn’t a date and I...”

“No, don’t be, I liked it,” Clarke’s hand tingled from where Lexa’s lips touched. She cleared her throat, “Are you thirsty?”

“I could use a drink,” Lexa smiled and tucked her hands in her pockets, “What do you have?”

“Wine, beer, water, soda?” Clarke counted them off one by one, “Wait do you drink?”

“I do,” Lexa pulled out a stool and went to sit down, “Did you think I…” The rest of Lexa’s words were cut off when she missed the stool and landed on her ass.

Clarke stifled a laugh as Lexa cursed under her breath. She smiled when Lexa blew out a breath and looked up at her from under her lashes. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as they locked eyes. She held out a hand and when Lexa grabbed it, Clarke hauled her up. Only this time, Lexa helped and she ended up with an armful of Lexa, “You good?”

Lexa swallowed thickly, Clarke saw her throat bob, “Yeah…” she saw Lexa’s eyes dart down to her lips and back up, “Thanks… that wasn’t exactly how I wanted this to go.”

“You’re welcome,” Clarke licked her lips and saw Lexa’s eyes follow the motion. She leaned in slowly, giving Lexa enough time to pull back, but she didn’t move. Lexa’s hand around her waist trembled, but still, Lexa stayed still. Clarke lifted her hand to lightly drag the back of her nails along the line of Lexa’s jaw.

She tilted her head to peer into Lexa’s eyes, but didn’t see any hesitation as Clarke gently cupped Lexa’s face in her hand. Lexa’s cheek was so warm and soft beneath her thumb as she caressed the smooth skin and Clarke swallowed a gasp at the way Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut and turned her head into her touch, her lips parting with a quiet moan that was so raw and full of want that it nearly brought Clarke to her knees.

“Lexa,” Clarke murmured and even though Lexa’s eyes were closed, Clarke’s remained wide open as she finished closing the distance between them, letting the anticipation build before she let out a soft sigh and captured Lexa’s lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Oh god, yes,” Lexa whispered into the kiss, and pulling Clarke even closer.

That breathy plea destroyed the last of Clarke’s restraint. She whispered Lexa’s name and lifted her other hand to frame Lexa’s cheeks as she kissed her again, letting herself become lost in the moment. Her stomach flipped at the feeling of Lexa’s breasts pressing against her own as Lexa fused their bodies even tighter and Clarke moaned at the first slow swipe of Lexa’s tongue against her own. Her left hand slid upward as the kiss deepened, their tongues stroking together in languid exploration and she groaned as she threaded her fingers through the thick, luscious stands of Lexa’s hair like she’d been wanting to from the first time, Clarke laid eyes on her.

Lexa whimpered and Clarke tightened her grip as she took control of the kiss, plunging her tongue into Lexa’s mouth with a tender recklessness. With the way Lexa arched into her, head slanting further to the side as she opened her mouth wider, gave Clarke the impression, Lexa didn’t seem to mind. The kiss was everything she had dreamed it might be and squeezed her eyes shut as she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Lexa’s. She needed a moment to just breathe after the mindblowing kiss.

Clarke combed her fingers through Lexa’s hair as they clung to each other in her kitchen, their breaths tumbling together in ragged bursts between kiss swollen lips. The taste of Lexa’s tongue lingered on her own and Clarke groaned as she gave into the want still spreading like fire through her veins. She captured Lexa’s lips in a passionate, awestruck kiss and untangled her fingers from Lexa’s hair to drag them over the hinge of Lexa’s jaw to the column of her throat where the heavy beat of Lexa’s pulse pounded an irregular rhythm against her fingertips.

It matched her own racing heart perfectly.

Every time, Clarke tried to pull away, Lexa chased after her, claiming her lips with a smile that Clarke couldn’t help but return as she allowed herself to be swept away by the taste of Lexa’s lips and the heavenly feeling of Lexa’s body curled against her. She would have gladly stated there for the rest of the night if wasn’t for the incessant beeping of the timer indicating dinner was ready.

“We should eat,” Clarke whispered at last. She felt Lexa nod.

“We should...” Lexa’s hand found Clarke’s chin and started kissing her again, once, twice, “I would hate for it to go to waste.”

Clarke laughed, “I would too...” Lexa nibbled down the side of her neck and Clarke moaned at the feeling.

“But Clarke?”

“Hmmm?” Clarke stroked her fingers through Lexa’s hair to tenderly pull her away just a little. Darkened green eyes studied her.

“Can I kiss you again after?” Lexa asked softly and Clarke’s heart melted. Clarke kissed again tenderly.

“You better,” Clarke finally replied and reluctantly pulled out of Lexa’s embrace, “I need to get dinner before it burns.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Lexa kissed her cheek and stepped back, “Anything I can do to help?”

Clarke smiled, “Get the salad out of the fridge please and whatever you want to drink,” She blushed, “sorry I’m being a horrible host.”

“I beg to disagree,” Lexa’s lips quirked, “I think you’re being an excellent host. I certainly have no complaints.”

“Good to know,” Clarke grabbed oven mitts and pulled out the lasagna, the cheese bubbling perfectly. She only hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

“Wine?” Lexa emerged from the fridge with the salad, “I think a glass of red wine sounds good to me.”

“Perfect,” Clarke pulled out two wine glasses and handed Lexa the corkscrew, “Can you open it while I dish out our plates?”

“Sure,” Lexa set the salad down and Clarke watched Lexa’s muscles as she twisted the corkscrew and than pulled out the stopper with a pop. All kinds of dirty thoughts raced through her mind, but she shook her head and instead focused on the food in front of her. She heard Lexa pouring them each a glass and they walked to the table side by side.

“I forgot the salad,” Clarke blushed and grabbed the salad, giving it a quick toss. She brought to the table and was surprised when Lexa pulled out her chair for her to sit down before Lexa moved to sit across from her.

“This looks and smells delicious,” Lexa held up her wine glass, “Thanks for having me over for dinner.”

Clarke clinked their glasses together, “Thank you for saying yes,” she took a sip and looked over her wine glass as Lexa did the same.

Lexa took a bite of lasagna and Clarke prayed that it really was good. By Lexa’s moan, she knew it must be good. She took her own bite and the flavors exploded on her tongue and she nodded happily as she took another bite.

“Can I ask a question?” Lexa asked softly and Clarke noted that she shifted in her seat and looked nervous all the sudden.

“Of course.”

“Is...is this a date?” Lexa twirled her fork in her hand, but refused to meet her eyes.

“What do you think?” Clarke asked taking another sip of her wine.

“I think it is,” She finally locked eyes with her and butterflies exploded in her stomach.

“Well I don’t kiss my friends like I did you so yes, Lexa. It’s a date…” She paused, “At least I would like it to be.”

“I would too,” Lexa answered and Clarke could see the sincerity and honesty in her green eyes. Clarke smiled softly at Lexa and her heart warmed when she saw Lexa smile back. With a laugh Clarke dug into her food.

“Hurry and eat, Lex. There’s still more to see tonight,” Clarke laughed when Lexa raised her eyebrow, but did as requested and before long both their plates were empty. Clarke stood up and took their empty plates to the sink and left them to soak. She felt Lexa sidle up behind her with the salad bowl. She saw Lexa set it down on the counter from the corner of her eye, but Lexa didn’t move away.

Instead, Lexa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck, “I hurried,” She moved her hair off her neck, “What else is there to see?” Lexa whispered in her ear that sent shivers down Clarke’s spine, “Because as far as I’m concerned, I already have the best view.”

“Who knew you were such a charmer,” Clarke laughed and turned around to face Lexa.

“Not everyone thinks that,” Lexa blushed, “My best friend, Anya calls me a useless lesbian all the time.”

Clarke did her best not to laugh, but could totally see why her friend called her that, “And here I thought it was just me.”

“It is you,” Lexa leaned in to kiss her softly, “I’ve been mesmerized by you since I first saw you.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Lexa admitted, “Dishes now?”

“No, they can wait,” Clarke pulled back and took her hand, linking their hands together, “Follow me,” She led them across her apartment and towards the hidden staircase that led to the roof. It was the whole reason she got this place because of the private roof access.

“Where we going?” Lexa asked, but still followed behind her.

“You’ll see,” Clarke smiled and started up the steps and opened the door to the roof, “What do you think?”

Lexa let go of her hand and spun in a circle, “Wow, this is all yours?”

“Yep,” Clarke announced proudly, “I love it.”

“I bet, it’s awesome,” Lexa smiled and Clarke would never get tired of seeing Lexa smile. In class, Lexa was always so serious and quiet. She rarely smiled, but now that Clarke has seen Lexa’s smile, Clarke promised herself that she would make her smile as much as she could.

“Thanks,” Clarke took ahold of Lexa’s hand and led them over the couch she had up here. She sat down and pulled Lexa down next to her. She saw Lexa shiver slightly and quickly pulled the blanket off the back and put it over them, “That help?”

“Yes, thank you,” Lexa smiled and Clarke saw a strand of Lexa’s hair fall in her face. She brought her free hand up and tucked Lexa’s hair back behind her ear. Her touch lingered again before she drew Lexa’s face closer and kissed her again.

Now that she had a taste of Lexa, Clarke wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to stop.

She completely lost track of time while their lips slid together repeatedly. All Clarke saw was Lexa. It could have been minutes or hours, Clarke didn’t know when they finally broke apart.

“It’s so beautiful up here,” Lexa mumbled and leaned her head back to take in the stars.

“Yeah it is,” Clarke agreed and laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder, “It’s one of my favorite things to do. I’ve always loved stargazing.”

“Me too,” Lexa kissed her head absently and Clarke couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.

Before she realized it, Clarke’s eyes closed and she fell asleep in Lexa’s embrace.

Completely and utterly at peace.

-=-

Sitting in her apartment, Lexa sat next to Anya as they watched tv. Lexa wasn’t paying attention as her mind kept replaying the last four dates with Clarke that all ended in a makeout session. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she was dating Clarke or were they just having fun since Clarke was knew. Regardless all Lexa knew was that she was very much looking forward to their date tonight and couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.

For the first time, Lexa was having Clarke over which meant she needed Anya to make herself scarce.

“You know you can’t be here tonight, right?” Lexa didn’t see the point in beating around the bush. With Anya, she knew she had to be straightforward because Anya didn’t put up with bullshit.

“Oh really,” Anya arched an eyebrow, “Did you mention this to me before?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Yes, multiple times.”

“I don’t seem to recall this,” Anya tapped a finger against her chin, “This is very last minute to be kicking my out of my apartment.”

“C’mon, An,” Lexa sighed, “Please.”

“What date is this?” Anya sat up and looked at her.

“Fifth,” Lexa mumbled under her breath, “Why does that matter?”

Anya didn’t say anything for a moment, “Oh no reason,” Lexa knew Anya was just trying to get under her skin, but Clarke was going to be here in a couple hours and she didn’t have the patience nor energy to put up with it.

“Just stop, An,” Lexa snapped, running a hand across her neck in frustration.

“Oh, someone’s clearly on edge,” Anya smirked victoriously, “Maybe after you and Clarke finally have sex, you’ll be able to release all that tension you’ve been carrying around for the last…”

Lexa held up a hand not needing Anya to remind her just how long it had been, “I didn’t know you were so interested in my sex life.”

“I’m not,” Anya shook her head, “but I know you’ll be happier after you finally get some.”

She stood up, “And this convo is over, I need to get ready.”

Anya laughed, “Don’t worry, kid, I’ll be gone all night.”

“Yeah, like it's that easy,” Lexa replied doubtfully.

“It is, because as much as I make fun of you and tease you, but I do want you to be happy,” Anya looked at her, “Clarke seems to make you happy and that’s what matters.”

It wasn’t often that Anya said something nice, so Lexa nodded, “Thanks,” She knew not to make a huge deal out of it because it would make Anya uncomfortable, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yep,” Anya waved her away, “have fun…” Lexa kept walking to her bedroom, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That’s not saying much,” Lexa laughed and closed the door, but could still hear Anya laughing.

Lexa sat down on her bed and was happy that she had washed her sheets, not that she was expecting anything to happen. It didn’t mean she didn’t want it to happen. The last couple weeks with Clarke have been a dream come true and Lexa couldn’t help but be afraid that she’d do something to mess it up.

What Lexa really wanted was for Clarke to be her girlfriend, but she wasn’t sure what all this meant to Clarke.

She laid back on her bed and imagined Clarke next to her. It sent tingles down her spine just thinking about it. Lexa smiled to herself before jumping up to get ready for her date.

Finally, it was time for Clarke to be here and in her eagerness, Lexa opened the door right as Clarke raised her hand to knock.

“Did you miss me?” Clarke giggled when Lexa grabbed her up in her arms and spun her around.

“Who?” Lexa kissed Clarke, “Me?” She kissed her again, “Never.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Clarke whispered against her lips. Hearing Clarke refer to her as babe was music to her ears. She never thought Clarke would ever call her that.

“I did miss you,” Lexa admitted and carried her into her apartment.

“Good because I missed you too,” Clarke looked around and Lexa put her down so she could explore it she chose to, “I like your place.”

Lexa shrugged, “It’s not much,” She looked around the small space and couldn’t help but compare it too Clarke’s spacious apartment. It was a two bedroom, two bathroom place, but the shared living space consisted of a galley kitchen and a small living room, “but it’s home.”

“It’s perfect,” Clarke smiled and Lexa couldn’t help but mirror it, “Is…” Clarke looked around, “Anya home?”

“No, she went out and told me not to expect her home until tomorrow,” Lexa busied herself pulling out two beers from the fridge.

“Okay,” Clarke came up behind her and moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck, “What should we do with the apartment all to ourselves?”

A thousand ideas flitted through her mind, all of them with Clarke naked. Lexa just shrugged her shoulders, “I thought about ordering pizza and maybe watching Netflix.”

She felt Clarke smile against her neck, “So Netflix and chill?”

Lexa turned around, “What..no..I’m not..we don’t...fuck…” She stopped herself when she saw the humor dancing in Clarke’s blue eyes, “You’re teasing me.”

Clarke nodded, “It’s just too easy,” She kissed her and Lexa let herself became lost in everything Clarke.

“True,” Lexa licked her lips, setting the beers down on the counter with a thud so she could reach for Clarke’s hips and pulled her closer. She groaned as Clarke obliged and pinned her back against the fridge. Lexa ran her hands slowly over Clarke’s naked back due to the opening on her dress. Clarke’s lips hovered just out of reach, “Clarke,” Lexa pleaded, tilting her head forward, her breath leaving her in a rush at the feeling of Clarke’s hips pressing hard against her own and a possessive hand curving around her jaw.

Clarke’s gaze was burning as she leaned in closer, letting the moment build for a few heartbeats more before she finally crashed their lips together in a deep, probing kiss that ended in them both gasping for air, “I want you so fucking much, baby,” Clarke whispered huskily.

Lexa only had time to moan in reply before Clarke’s lips sealed themselves to hers once more, but she managed to grab Clarke’s ass to pull her even closer and ground their hips together. Her hands stroked boldy along Clarke’s sides, tracing the line of her ribs and caressing the swell of her breasts. A flood of arousal flooded between her legs at the desperate gasp that escaped Clarke when she dragged her thumbs over Clarke’s nipples and teased her tongue over the pulse point in Clarke’s neck.

“Fuck,” Clarke licked her lips, “Take me to bed, now.”

“Okay,” Lexa nodded and forced herself to pull away, “God, okay,” She took Clarke’s hand and could see the desire burning in Clarke’s eyes as she led her towards her bedroom, “Fuck you’re beautiful,” Lexa stopped and traced her the plump curve of Clarke’s lips with her thumb,

Clarke smiled against her thumb and puckered her lips against it in a chaste kiss. Lexa nodded her head to the door right behind them and Clarke opened the door for them to enter. She slammed the door harder than she meant to when she saw Clarke standing at the foot of her bed with a smile that lit her whole body on fire.

Without wasting another minute, Lexa cupped Clarke’s face in her hands and captured her lips in a deep, wet kiss. Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s cheek as she let her hands fall to the sides of her throat before slipping beneaths Clarke’s hair to the back of her neck, tracing the line of the fabric holding Clarke’s dress in place. She enjoyed the way Clarke’s breathing quickened as she pushed the straps off Clarke’s shoulders, lightly caressing the bump of her collarbones with the backs of her fingers as both her hands and the dress slid lower before pooling at their feet. Lexa cradled two perfect breasts in her hands, squeezing and dragging her thumbs over Clarke’s nipples. She was happy Clarke wasn’t wearing a bra as she crashed their mouths desperately together.

“Yes,” Lexa whimpered when Clarke yanked her shirt free. She massaged Clarke’s breasts as Clarke unbuttoned her shirt one at a time with a flick of her wrist until it hung loosely from her shoulders. She allowed her hands to be pulled from Clarke’s breasts so her own shirt could fall to the floor next to Clarke’s dress. Lexa shivered at the feeling of Clarke’s nails dragging up her sides to unhook her bra.

“Damn,” Clarke murmured stroking her fingers across the hard ridges of her abs.

“Like what you see?” Lexa teased.

“Fuck yes,” Clarke answered.

The rest of their clothes were shed in a blue of motion as they came together one more, tongues stroking, hands groping, but the feel of Clarke’s bare skin against hers was heavenly. Lexa gasped in surprise when Clarke spun them around and pushed back over the foot of the bed, her body landing with a slight bounce atop her comforter. Her gasp turned into a moan when Clarke followed after her, pushing her legs open wider as Clarke’s lips blazed a trail along her inner thigh.

Lexa watched, utterly entranced as Clarke’s lips continued to move higher and higher, her hands sliding beneath Lexa’s thighs, pushing her back farther on the bed so Clarke could kneel between her legs. Lexa’s eyes snapped shut when Clarke’s tongue stroked boldly though her before circling her clit. She tangled her right hand in Clarke’s hair, her left finding purchase in the sheets below her. She cried out, her back bowing in pleasure as Clarke surged against her, tongue swirling, lips sucking, easily following every pitch and roll of her hips.

Clarke’s arms wrapped around her thighs and held her place. Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, trying to delay her orgasm she could feel building, but was unable to hold back when Clarke’s lips wrapped around her clit, sucking lightly as that talented tongue flicked back and forth over her. She came with a long, low moan, her body twitching spastically against Clarke’s mouth, which gentled against her as she trembled and gasped, lightly flicking, swirling and stroking her through her release.

She shakily untangled her hand from Clarke’s hair and let it fall beside her, but before she could bask in the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm, Clarke’s fingers were inside her, stroking her slowly, mindful of the fact she’d just come, but allowing her no time to recover. Lexa lifted her arms above her head and grabbed onto the bottom of her headboard as Clarke guided her closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy with a lick, a suck and a thrust. Her shoulders burned from pulling against the headboard, her back bowed so far forward, Lexa was surprised she didn’t snap, but she was too lost in the pleasure suffusing her body to care as she pulled harder, pushed further, forcing her hips down so that Clarke’s tongue had no choice, but to focis where Lexa needed her the most.

Stars exploded behind her eyes a split second before she came again. Lexa collapsed against the bed as she floated on the waves of her climax, her mind too fogged with ecstasy to register the feeling of Clarke’s body lying atop her own. The taste of herself on Clarke’s lips guided her back to the present and she moaned as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Clarke down in another kiss.

“You’re incredible,” Lexa murmured as she slipped her arms beneath Clarke’s and let her fingers dance along her sides. She teased the outside curves of Clarke’s breasts before traversing the length of her ribs and licked her lips as she grabbed onto Clarke’s hips and gave a small tug, “My turn,” Lexa whispered huskily, pulling again, hoping Clarke would understand what she wanted.

Lexa’s heart hammered in her chest as she watched Clarke push herself up on her knees so she was straddling her waist. She rubbed her hand over Clarke’s hips and tugged again, silently answering the question she could see in Clarke’s eyes. She swallowed hard when Clarke modded once, just the smallest tip of her chin as Clarke allowed her to guide her where she wanted her.

Lexa stroked the backs of Clarke’s legs as she moved higher, her weight shifting from one side to the other as Clarke maneuvered past her shoulders. Lexa did not bother to try and contain the appreciative moan that escaped her when Clarke hovered above her.

“So beautiful,” Lexa breathed as she ran her hands over Clarke’s sides and up around her breasts. She smiled at the rumbling groan that rained down on her when she gave Clarke’s nipples a firm pinch, rolling and tweaking the firm nubs as she peppered the soft skin of Clarke’s inner thighs with kisses. She let her breath fall in teasing waves over sensitive flds as she slid her hands slowly lower, caressing Clarke’s stomach and hips. She was utterly bewitched by the way Clarke was staring at her, mouth hanging slightly open so that each breath fell fast and ragged from her lips, her gaze scorching as she watched and waited, pleading for a more direct touch.

Almost demanding it.

Lexa licked her lips as she ran the flats of her hands over the swell of Clarke’s ass, and her mouth watered at how much wetter Clarke became after each slow circuit. She moaned as she trailed her lips from Clarke’s inner thigh, to full, outer lips, tasting and teasing. Clarke began to squirm above her, hips rocking from side to side, trying to force Lexa’s mouth where it was so desperately needed, whimpering and moaning when each attempt failed to give her the contact that she knew Clarke craved.

“Stop teasing,” Clarke grunted, her left hand dropping from the headboard to tangle in Lexa’s hair, holding her still as she rocked against her mouth.

Lexa groaned and grabbed Clarke’s ass more firmly, pulling her down as she covered Clarke with her mouth. The hand in her hair tightened as Clarke’s head fell back in pleasure, her hips rolling back, forcing her clit against Lexa’s tongue.

Clarke cried out at the first slow, swirl of her tongue, her hips jerking away from the touch before pressing down harder in a desperate search for more. Lexa moaned against slick folds as she cradled Clarke to her mouth, licking and sucking everything she could reach. She was in heaven, completely enveloped by the sight, sound, feel and taste of Clarke. She tightened her hold on Clarke’s ass she ravished her, matching every quick thrust and slow, heavy grind of Clarke’s body writhing atop her.

Clarke’s movement became more unpredictable the closer as she spiraled towards orgasm, desperation driving each pump of her hips as she tried to find the rhythm, the touch, the pressure that would send her soaring.

Wanting nothing more than to experience Clarke’s pleasure herself, Lexa pulled her closer, smothering herself in soft skin and slick arousal. She moaned as she sucked Clarke’s clit between her lips and fluttered her tongue over it. Whether it was the focused attention or the rumbling moan or a combination of the two, Lexa had no idea, but Clarke froze above her for a split second before her hips pressed down hard and her pleasured cries echoed around the room.

Lexa caressed Clarke’s ass encouragingly as she lapped up Clarke’s arousal, her eyes drinking in the exquisite beauty trembling above her. Clarke’s gaze was smoldering as she looked down at her. Lexa smiled as she pressed a tender kiss to her still twitching clit.

“God, Lex…”

“You are so goddamn beautiful,” Lexa murmured.

Clarke blushed and shook her head, her sudden shyness so endearing that Lexa wanted nothing more than to hold her and reassure her with an endless string of kisses that it was true. Before she could saying to that effect, however, Clarke was already moving, hips rolling away from her mouth as she curled against her side.

Clarke propped her head on her hand and shook her head as she stared almost disbelievingly at Lexa, her eyes dancing over Lexa’s fae as Clarke seemed to search for words, “You…” she sighed and leaned forward, her hair creating a curtain around their faces as she kissed Lexa’s cheeks and chin before finally finding her lips in a deep kiss.

It was soft and awed and perfect. Lexa smiled as she cupped Clarke’s face in her hand and guided her over onto her back so that she was the one hovering above. She nuzzled Clarke’s cheek and kissed her tenderly, again and again, bracing herself on her right arm and letting her left draw lazy swoops and swirls over Clarke’s hips, tomach, breast and shoulder. A warm shiver rolled down her spine as Clarke reciprocated the gently touch, their tongues sliding together as they basked in the moment.

Clarke groaned into her mouth when her fingers brushed over a straining nipple that sent a current of desire rippling through her. Lexa groaned as she shifted her weight, edging her knees between Clarke’s legs. The feeling of her nipples dragging over Clarke’s as she moved was electric and she slanted her head to the side to deepen their kiss as she settled between Clarke’s thighs.

“Want you again,” Lexa grunted as Clarke’s hips opened to cradle hers, smearing a hot, slick stripe of arousal down her stomach.

“Yes,” Clarke moaned, lifting her hips.

Lexa swallowed hard and used her chin to turn Clarke’s head to the side as she laid a line of wet, heavy kisses from the corner of Clarke’s mouth to the sensitive hollow beneath her jaw. She closed her teeth around Clarke’s pounding pulse as she ground herself against Clarke., adjusting her position with each slow thrust until heat slid against heat and they moaned together.

“God, Lex…”

Lexa smiled and dragged the flat of her tongue up to Clarke’s ear, “Yes?” she asked, punctuating the question with a thrust of her hips.

“Fuck,” Clarke grunted as she pulled her legs higher, opening herself further to Lexa.

Lexa groaned at the feeling of Clarke’s knees cradling her hips and buried her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck as she thrust again, “Clarke…”

“Don’t stop,” Clarke pleaded breathlessly.

“I won’t,” Lexa confirmed huskily with a nod as she drove her hips forward again, grinding herself against Clarke and making them both whimper, “I won’t,” She felt herself hurling towards her climax, “Come with me,” She couldn’t hold off any longer.

“Yes,” Clarke froze below as her orgasm washed through her and Lexa couldn’t help but follow right after her with a long drawn out moan as went over the edge as well.

The last coherent thought, Lexa had was how right Clarke felt against her before she fell into slumber with a satisfied smile on her face.

She just hoped in the morning, she would get up the courage to ask Clarke to be hers exclusively.

-=-

The next morning, Clarke woke up completely sated and rested. She stretched and let out a small yawn at not getting enough sleep, but was abated by the sight of a very naked Lexa laying next to her. Lexa was on her stomach, hair cascading over the pillow she had squeezed under her head. The sheet she had pulled over them after they made love one last time before collapsing in exhaustion lay bunched across the small of her back.

Last night was incredible and Clarke had lost track of how many times they made love. It was perfect and Clarke couldn’t be happier. Her stomach rumbled loudly and Clarke laughed quietly. They had been so caught up in each other, they never ordered pizza or watched the movie they’d been talking about for the last week.

Clarke had no complaints how the night had turned out and was almost positive that Lexa didn’t either. Lexa was an incredibly skilled lover that had Clarke screaming her name repeatedly until the wee hours of the morning. Her best friend may call her a useless lesbian, but that title did not extend to the bedroom.

Not at all.

“I’m falling for you,” Clarke whispered and couldn’t resist dragging a finger down Lexa’s bare back and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Lexa hummed as she shifted in her sleep, turning her head so Clarke could see the serene smile tugging at her lips as she snuggled closer to her pillow.

She smiled and kissed Lexa’s head before she climbed out of bed and threw on Lexa’s shirt that was tossed on the floor. Clarke slid the middle buttons through and climbed out of bed carefully not to wake Lexa. She wanted to make Lexa breakfast in bed and ask her to officially be her girlfriend.

Once in the kitchen, Clarke put some music softly on her phone and started pulling out ingredients to make pancakes. She danced around the kitchen she mixed the batter and poured it over the griddle. So caught up in singing and dancing that she didn’t hear Lexa come up behind her until she wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Hey, you,” Lexa kissed her cheek, but not before Clarke jumped slightly.

“Hey, yourself,” Clarke smiled and leaned back into Lexa’s embrace, “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I’d rather have you for breakfast,” Lexa whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

Clarke moaned and turned around to find Lexa standing naked behind her. She licked her lips and looked Lexa up and down, “That can be arranged, but what about pancakes?”

Lexa nuzzled her neck, “Later,” But Lexa’s stomach growled making Clarke laugh.

She leaned and kissed her softly, “Breakfast first,” She nipped Lexa’s bottom lip, “but how about me for dessert?”

“That sounds perfect,” Lexa’s stomach rumbled again, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Clarke glanced down at Lexa’s perfect, toned body, “Please put something on, first.”

Lexa arched an eyebrow, “Is it too distracting?”

“Yes, very,” Clarke admitted and turned back to the stove to see she burned the pancake she was cooking to a crisp. She scooped it up on the spatula, “See…” She tossed it into the trash.

“I’m going,” Lexa moved in closer and kissed her again, “Okay, now I am.”

“Thank you,” Clarke murmured and poured more batter in. She had a few pancakes ready when Lexa came back in a short, silk robe. Clarke groaned and shook her head.

“You said to cover up,” Lexa smirked, “I didn’t see the point of clothes when they will just be removed again. This is easier.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke blurted out and watched surprise flash across Lexa’s face before she was across the kitchen in a flash.

“Really?”

“Of course really, babe. What do you think we’ve been doing the last few weeks?” Clarke asked, shaking her head with a smile.

“Dating, I think,” Lexa cocked her head to the side.

“Exactly, so will you be my girlfriend officially?” Clarke chuckled at the pure joy that crossed Lexa’s face.

“Of course!” Lexa squealed before she cleared her throat, “I mean...yes,” Lexa answered with a smile that lit up her face and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, “You’re making this really hard to be good.”

Clarke waved the spatula at her, “Oh really and you’re making it so much easier,” Clarke licked her lips and she took in Lexa’s long, tanned legs and the robe that barely came to mid thigh. She turned around and made a few more pancakes. It would at least hold them over for a little while, “Ready to eat?”

“Yes,” Lexa smiled and nipped at her neck.

“Food first,” Clarke handed her a plate, “Than sex.”

Lexa pouted, but moved to one of the stools. They sat side by side and inhaled their food. Once it was finished, the smile was back on Lexa’s face as she wiped her mouth, “All done.”

Clarke couldn’t help but giggle, “Ok speed racer, hope you don’t always race through things like that.”

“Oh definitely not,” Lexa ran a finger down her neck, “Some things I like to take my time with.”

“Like what”

“Let me show you,” Lexa held out her hand. Clarke took it and let Lexa lead her back to her bedroom.

A smile on her face.

-=-


End file.
